


转存

by daliandanzi



Category: wl - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:04:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daliandanzi/pseuds/daliandanzi
Kudos: 1





	转存

长风万里

1.

赵云澜浑身都湿了个透。

他像是被浸在热水里，毛孔都舒展开来，泡得他四肢松软，只能随着水流的波动轻轻摇晃着。

豁然间又仿若浇下一桶碎冰，将他整个人激地一抖，几乎叫出声来。

他辗转难耐，半火半冰，折磨得他颤抖不已。

伸出的指尖被汗液布满，滑腻得什么都抓不住，似乎碰到了什么冰凉的东西，却蓦然打了个滑，径直落下，却在半路被接住——“啪”的一声，随即被拢住手腕。

那人的手指微凉，攥住赵云澜细瘦的腕子。

“赵云澜。”

犹如绵绵长风袭来，带着冰冷陈腐的焚香。

赵云澜迷茫地垂下头，一只手揽住他的腰腹，将他整个拥入，那手指苍白，甚至有些发灰，赵云澜来不及思考，就被庞大的信息素裹住，涌入口鼻的是焚香之后淬在百合上带着微酸的朝露气息。

冷淡，而又温和，瞬间将赵云澜满身的不适难耐连根拔起，让他舒爽地叹息了一声，那人将他搂得很紧，贴上他被汗浸湿的脊背，明明揉得他全身发痛，却又仿佛小心翼翼捧着他，唯恐伤到他，火热的气息滚到耳边，将耳廓的绒毛卷起，烫得要烧起来：“赵云澜。”

他双腿发软，颤抖地被揽着抬起后腰，本就湿透了的牛仔裤顿时又被浸了一大片，隐在沟壑尽头的阴影处，颤巍巍地就要滴出水来。

像是泄了洪，完全失了控。

“……谁？”

2.

“操……”赵云澜艰难地将自己从这场荒唐的梦中拔出来，骂骂咧咧地揉着隐隐作痛的太阳穴，伸手去拿桌子上的香烟。

捏在手里的烟盒被掀开，赵云澜叼起一根，又眯着眼睛去摸打火机，逐渐清醒之后，他才发现，唇间的这根烟，寡淡得几乎嗅不出任何味道。

当然，倘若在这布满辛辣而诱人的烟草气味的房间中，任再烈口的雪茄都会被掩盖了味道。

本应呛口的辛辣烟草味儿，偏偏混入了柑橘的甜爽，嚣张地顺着门缝往外爬，热烈勾人，又让人望而却步。

赵云澜的信息素就如同他这个人一样，用祝红的话来说，就是发起情来能浪满半个龙城，生怕别人不知道特调处处长信期到了。

赵云澜从不掩饰自己是个Omega，事实上他也掩盖不了，但是就是这样一个Omega，手握镇魂令，嚣张而辛辣的信息素如同张开爪牙的猛兽，毫不掩饰的攻击力竟让大部分Alpha望而却步。

也就是说，赵处长至今还单着。

吱呀一声，大庆晃着他肥硕的身体挤了进来，轻盈地跳上桌子，在赵云澜面前坐了下来：“老赵。”

赵云澜摆摆手，将已经含了半天的香烟拿下，随手拆了一根棒棒糖塞到嘴里，滚圆的糖果和牙齿碰撞发出清脆的声音，伴着清新的果糖充斥整个口腔，他懒散地靠在沙发椅上，抬眼向办公室外面望去。

经验不足的小年轻明显已经受到他信息素的影响，头昏脑涨地摊在桌子上，楚恕之把已经软得站不起来的郭长城拉起来，不动声色地投过来一抹严厉的眼光。

赵云澜无奈地回以一个抱歉的笑容，将那双长腿从桌子上收了下来，伸手拉开下层的抽屉，掏了两下，拽出一次性的注射器和快速抑制剂扔在桌子上。

他的裤子已经湿透了，坐在皮质的沙发椅上，粘腻得让他浑身不自在。

幸好在他面前的是只不会受到影响的黑猫，也不至于让他太难堪。

他熟练地撸起袖子，露出细瘦的胳膊，内侧青色的血管突出，蛰伏在皮肤下面，他将胳膊平放在桌上，单手取过抑制剂咬掉瓶盖。他转手去拿注射器，却被那毛茸茸的黑色爪子踩在下面，大庆圆溜溜的眼睛注视着他：“老赵，你该找个对象了。”

赵云澜毫不掩饰地翻了个白眼，挥开大庆的爪子将注射器拿过来，插入瓶内抽出药剂，推出管内的空气，有条不紊地将金属针头扎入自己的血管：“你要是思春了呢，我有空帮你去小区里物色两只小母猫。你喜欢什么样的？”拔出的针头带出一缕血迹，赵云澜扬手将注射器丢进垃圾桶，用手指粗糙地在胳膊上抹了两把，“三花？狸花？白的？黄的？还是喜欢那种什么……带血统证的？”

大庆没搭理他这混不吝的欠揍口气，甩了甩尾巴，在桌子上貌似优雅地踱起步子来，可惜他一身的横肉，愣是没把那份猫科天生的优雅体现出来，像个圆滚滚的毛球走来走去。

“老赵，你近几个月的信期越来越没规律了。”

何止是没规律，而且是间隔越来越短，毫无征兆地伴着那个梦就来了，这要是在处里倒也罢了，若是在外面，指不定能引来什么麻烦。

那个透着清冷味道，却让他酣畅淋漓的美梦。

赵云澜重新靠回椅背上，仰着头闭上眼睛，听着大庆在他身边念念叨叨，那浑圆而微凉的手指摸上他腰腹的触感还没消失，似乎还停留在他的肌肤上，揉弄着他因为流汗而变得湿滑的身体。

抑制剂起作用了，燥热的血液一点点回流，重新变得波澜不惊，那张扬的信息素也越来越淡，剩余的几缕化在空气中，风一吹就散了。

像大庆的说法，似乎他们的赵处长是个相当不受欢迎，连个对象都找不到的Omega。

其实恰巧相反。

赵云澜左右逢源，巧舌如簧，像他的信息素一样有着一股惑人的魅力，但凡他想追的，三性之中还真没有追不上的。

合心意的Alpha也交往过一两个，但是不知道为什么，偏偏就是没到标记的那一步，到最后不了了之落下个和平分手。

现在赵云澜空窗了大半年的时间，愣是没再找，活脱脱把自己变成了一个靠抑制剂度过发情期的禁欲Omega。

“抑制剂用得太过频繁，你自己也知道后果的，信期紊乱这都是小事。”大庆从桌子上跳下来，扭着肥硕的屁股朝门口走去，期间扭过头看了赵云澜一眼，那脖子上油光水滑的毛将本就大的圆脸挤的更是胖得不忍直视：“没有固定对象，起码有段露水情缘缓解缓解，老赵，你也没这么保守吧？”

“行了行了，”赵云澜不耐烦地挥挥手，重新把那根扔在桌子上的烟捻了回来叼在唇上，“出去出去。”

大庆踏着小碎步慢悠悠地转了出去，留下赵云澜盯着打火机的火苗发呆，他顿了两秒，点燃唇间的香烟，深深吸了一口，随着烟雾从口里倾泻而出，赵云澜不动声色地叹了口气。

谁说他没有露水情缘的？

赵云澜摸向自己的后颈，骨节分明的手指在光滑的脖颈处摸了摸，不仅是露水情缘，那人还在他身上打上了临时标记，渗着血的齿痕让他贴了一个星期的创可贴，现在倒是一点痕迹都没留下。

如果有机会，赵云澜倒是想把这露水续一续，起码养成一渥清透的山泉，可惜赵云澜半点想不起那人的样子。

他只记得姓沈……沈什么，确实真想不起来了。

可惜啊，毕竟真的是让他念念不忘，食髓知味，每每入梦而来，都能让他湿了半条裤子。

啧。

赵云澜将手中的烟摁在烟灰缸里，利索地站起身走向放备用衣物的柜子。

还是先把裤子换了吧。

3.

那还是两个月前，从盛夏走向夏末的时候。

天气燥得很，不知从哪飘来一片乌压压的云彩，沉沉地压在上头，不下雨，却又潮又闷。

一辆改装过的红色牧马人顺着城郊的公路往龙城开，却在半路陡然一拐，径直朝人烟稀少的海边公路驶去。

赵云澜抹了把额间，依旧有源源不断的汗珠顺着额头往下淌，落在成簇的睫毛上，眨一下，就如同泪水一般落下。

他已经快握不住方向盘了。

本来应邀到城外的公馆应酬赴宴，不知道碰上了什么东西，赵云澜突然就卸了力，虚晃了两下，堪堪扶住旁边的桌子。体内迅速泛起阵阵暗涌，起伏不定地攀上血液，如同煮沸了一般，让他周身热了起来。机敏的他迅速反应过来，匆匆打点了几句就慌慌张张地离开了。

华灯初上，晚宴才刚刚开始，赵处便不知所踪。

这次发情来得始料未及，赵云澜单手扶着方向盘，尽量侧着身子伸手往车里的储物层翻找。

“操！”赵云澜恼火地骂出声，狠狠一掌泄愤一般拍在方向盘上。

别说是强效的注射性抑制剂，连个治标不治本的药丸都找不到。

倒也不是赵云澜粗心马虎，他虽然浪荡惯了，但是这种安全期突然发情的情况少之又少，早就忘了在他的爱车里面补上备用的抑制剂。

纵使赵云澜骂破了天，这汹涌的情潮也不能被他骂退了，反而越来越浓烈，这要是回了龙城，招来不知死活的阿猫阿狗倒没什么，引起别的Omega起反应导致恶性事件的发生才是最严重的。

赵云澜咬了咬牙，索性调转车头朝海边开去。

找个僻静的地方生扛过去，对他赵云澜来说也不是什么难事。

天黑了。

咸湿的海风卷着浪而来，吹到岸上，就算公路离得稍远了些，还是偶尔能听到海浪拍击礁石的声音。

海风吹过，有些味道就散了。

这地方半小时都见不到一辆呼啸而过的车，自然也就不可能有人注意到停在公路的一侧，蛰伏在阴影里的红色汽车。

赵云澜半闭着眼，大口大口地喘着气，他甚至腾不出空去解开安全带，就这样保持着被缚住上半身的姿势，粗鲁地扯开裤子上的纽扣，勾住松紧裤口轻轻一拉，湿淋淋的性器立刻弹跳出来。

他确实已经湿透了。

还勉强保持理智的赵云澜满脑子都是他已经泡在淫液里的真皮座椅。

啧，回头又得换！

带着茧子的大拇指甚至有些残忍地摁向性器的顶端，粗鲁地刮搔几下，再握住柱身用力撸动起来。

想射的欲望很强，所有的快感都聚集在性器的前端，但是前面越想射，后面就越是空虚得发痒。

赵云澜难耐地扭了扭腰，湿透的裤子与座椅摩擦发出令人羞耻的声音。赵云澜脑中那根弦死命绷着，他不敢放松，生怕自己没了理智，开着车在路上横冲直撞，随便闻到个美味的Alpha就不由分说地骑上去。

这么想着，赵云澜颤抖着伸出满是秽液的手将车钥匙拔了下来，没头没脑地将车门推开条缝，随手扔了出去。

赵云澜微微合了合眼，又摸着黑找出一根棒棒糖，胡乱拆开包装纸塞进口里，甜腻的味道接触味蕾，好歹让他转移了一些注意力，他叹了口气，齿间一合，锋利的齿痕刻在胶棍上。

他咬着棒棒糖仰起头，再次将手探了下去。

4.

赵云澜被情潮吞噬得十有八九，自然注意不到车前不远的地方凭空出现了一个人，那人自黑暗中走出，周遭的潮湿闷热的空气陡然降了好几度。

那人站了几秒，抬腿冲着赵云澜的车走来，他走得克制而又缓慢，每走一步，那垂在腿侧的拳头就攥紧了一分。

他停在车门旁，没能掩紧的车门缝隙中源源不断地泄出辛辣又甜爽的信息素，绕着那人的周遭而上，让那白皙的脖颈以肉眼可见的速度红了起来。

那个人站在那，咬紧的下颌线锋利如刃，握住的拳头紧了又松，让人不知道他是想进去，还是想逃走。

压抑的喘息声自车内传出，沙哑的，充满性欲的低沉嗓音。

攥紧的拳头松开，那人猛地拉开车门。

烟草的辛香瞬间倾泻而出，带着撩人的甜味，毫无顾忌地四散开来。

赵云澜倚靠在座椅上，仰起的脖颈汗水淋漓，头发湿了个透，垂着挡住他半边的眼睛，上衣已经被他自己撩了上去，精瘦的小腹布满汗液，裤子也褪了下去，露出黑色的耻毛，视线末端是被内裤勒出一条痕迹的半个臀部，他的一只手顺着腹部的线条往上走，藏在衣服内不知道揉弄哪个位置，另一只手有些用力地握着自己的性器，将那可怜的、颤巍巍吐着水的东西搓弄得充血。

很显然，他射不出来。

他又热又冷，在发情的折磨里辗转反侧，后面不受到抚慰，他根本射不出来。

蓦然间一股风带着冰冷袭来，将他全全裹住，他还没来得及睁眼，焚香后的百合味道顺着鼻腔涌入身体，他短促低哑地叫了一声，绷紧腰腹射了出来。

那根弦终究是绷断了。

闻上去清淡却异常凶猛冰冷的信息素绕在他的周身，平衡了他身上的热度，侵略性地朝血液里钻。赵云澜几乎没有不应期，刚射过的性器又被激得立了起来。

“Alpha？”他含含糊糊地问了一声，抬起被汗水染得模糊不清的眼睛去看，车外的人扶着门框，五指用力到指尖发青，他被挡住了半边脸，只露出苍白的下巴，和被皮肤衬得异常红润的嘴唇，那唇角锋利，抿成薄薄的一道线。

那人突然伸出手捏住他口中的棒棒糖，半张的口没有任何阻力，已经小了一圈的球体被轻而易举地拽了出来，顺着他的舌尖拉出一道淫靡的丝。

赵云澜的眼睛追着那颗糖，银丝断了，那颗糖被浑圆干净的指尖捏着，一路送到棱角分明的唇间，那人的嘴唇一张一合，就把糖咬了进去。

赵云澜魔障了一般，看着那好看的唇口张合，把那颗糖给吞了，也不由自主地咽了咽口水，浑身的燥热席卷酥麻而来，让他的腰软得塌进座椅里。

赵云澜还想再看得清楚些，那人突然弯腰探了进来，黑色的头发蹭在他的鼻尖，只听咔哒一声，紧缚在他身上的安全带松开了。

强势的信息素无孔不入地侵占着他的每一丝理智，任他再不清醒，也嗅到了来人的危险性。

这人，早就被他勾引得发情了。

赵云澜勾起嘴角嗤笑了一声，任凭那人揽住他的腰，想把他从车里抱出来，他索性顺从地勾起手臂将那人抱了满怀，挨着那挂着眼镜腿的耳朵吐了口气：“宝贝儿，这么巧？能碰上就是缘分……”

那人一僵，似乎想把他松开，赵云澜却得寸进尺地搂紧了对方，补上一句：“你帮帮我？”他近乎贪婪地嗅着来人的味道，太舒服了，被这人包裹着，比他以前的任何情人都来得舒爽，只凭信息素就能让他射出来的人可不多。

已经被发情折磨得绵软的手指还不知好歹地往那人身上摸，一路摸到那包裹在西装布料里已经硬起来的地方：“也帮帮你自己？”

“不能标记，其他随你怎么做……”

强势的信息素突然毫不收敛地炸开，赵云澜脑中嗡的一声，他支撑不住地哀叫着把脸埋进那人的脖颈，颤抖的股间顿时涌出一滩粘液。他双腿发软，几乎整个人吊在那人身上，他再也无法保持任何理智，嘶哑的声音催促着：“兄弟，我要湿透了，抓点紧吧……”

下一秒他就被拉开车门推到后座上，他想回头，却被摁着摆成跪趴的姿势，背后的人似乎也被刺激得失去理智，有些粗暴地伸手拉住他的裤子。沾满液体湿淋淋的臀部在夜里阴暗不明的光下泛着光，赵云澜顾不得羞耻，两条细长的腿交错纠缠了两下，就把狼藉一片的牛仔裤褪了下来。

赵云澜满身是汗，湿滑得像条鱼，不等对方动手就索性自己将上衣扯下来，他手脚瘦长，颤巍巍地跪趴在真皮座椅上，将自己精瘦的脊背和布满粘液的臀部毫不保留地暴露在那人的目光下。

“赵云澜。”

那人突然开了口，声音很轻，温润得像掬了一捧泉水。

赵云澜没有反应。

是了，他能有什么反应？他早已被发情左右，全然无法控制自己的举动，甚至听不到有人叫他的名字。

无论他被做什么，也许都不会记得，他只是被情欲牵引，本能地晃动着腰肢，要人插进去。

那人猛地咬紧了牙关，伸手握住赵云澜细瘦的腰肢，没有轻重的力道立刻将人捏疼了，赵云澜“嘶”了一声，迷茫地想要回头，却被那人另一只手抚住后颈，轻柔地吻了上来。

细碎的吻如同朝圣一般落在他的后颈，精瘦到脊骨凸起的后背，顺着骨节一寸一寸向下吻，像亲吻着稀世的珍宝，忐忑而又小心翼翼地摩挲着，那人一边亲吻着，一边喃喃自语：“不要回头……不要看我……”

他不敢让赵云澜看到他，他本不该出现在这儿，他生于混沌，手中断过数不清的幽魂，他和赵云澜，本就不是一个世界的人。

以前他不敢比肩，只能小心翼翼地仰视着他，将他捧在心尖上那唯一干净的地方。

现在赵云澜成了凡人，他本应远远地守着他就好，怎么可以靠得这么近，抚摸他，亲吻他？

自己的每个吻落下去，都染上了从黄泉路带来的污秽，让自己的面目如此的丑陋不堪。

他不该出现。

可是他不来……那人在月光下显得格外莹白的面容拢上一层阴鸷，显得有些狰狞：赵云澜这副样子如果被别人看了去……

没有如果。

俊秀面容上紧皱的眉头蓦然舒展，露出掩饰不住的痛苦。

任他怎么找借口，都无法掩盖他的自私。

根本没有如果。

也没有巧合。

他一路跟着赵云澜，看着他把车开到这里，如果他不出现，赵云澜会生生扛过这一夜，纵然痛苦，也肯定不会被任何人看了去。

他笑了。

削薄的唇角自嘲地扯起，露出一个暗淡的笑容：沈巍啊，你真是卑鄙。

卑鄙而又无耻，趁人之危。

偏要趁他意乱情迷，被情欲侵占心智的时候靠近他。

“赵云澜。”

沈巍又唤了一声，这三个字像是裹着血从心口那藏了万年的地方被生生挖出来，含着无数的眷恋深情，仿佛除了这个名字的所有者，任何人都不配去听。

怀里的身体无意识地颤了一下，赵云澜偏了偏头，他似乎听到了，有人在叫他的名字。

赵云澜。

像是要刻到他心里，让他忍不住想要回应，赵云澜张了张口，脱口而出的却是喑哑的呻吟，伴着浓厚的喘息：“快……”

赵云澜已经撑不住了，浓烈的信息素如猛兽一般和沈巍纠缠，丝丝缕缕缠上他的神经末梢，沈巍吞咽了口气，升腾起来的火热染红了他的眼角，眼镜下那幽深的眸子赤红，写满了贪婪。

沈巍闭了闭眼，放任自己的信息素和那股浓烈甜香的烟草气碰撞在一起，他摘下眼镜，再次睁开的眸子深不见底，危险得像个掠夺者。

沈巍将赵云澜翻了过来，在那人瘫在座椅迷蒙地想将目光投向他的时候，他伸手捂住了那双狭长的双眼，随之冲着那红润的唇咬了上去。

不能让他看到我。

沈巍莫名地害怕，他宁愿当个陌生人，一个被意外发情了的Omega刺激得控制不住本能的Alpha，一个凡人，深陷在情欲里，没有自制力，没有理智。

他需要这样的失控。

因为他发了疯的想要占有赵云澜。

就算一次也好。

相接的唇舌滚烫，那团火终于烧得肆无忌惮，带着颤栗的虔诚，将沈巍最后的理智撕得粉碎。

他想了万年的唇。

被唾液浸得湿润柔软，藏在里面的是灵巧的舌，赵云澜几乎是下意识地，就将舌头吮了过来。

沈巍单手揽住他的后腰，将他整个人抱起，膝盖分开那赤裸的双腿，让他跨坐在自己身上。

“你不能看我。”

“什……”

话还没出口，掩在他眼上的手离开了，取而代之的是一条细滑的布料，绕过他的脑后打了个结。

被剥夺了视觉的赵云澜不自在地晃了晃脑袋，但是他没有伸手去取，潜意识里察觉到对方不希望自己看到他的模样，既然如此，那就尊重对方的意思。

从床事上来说，赵云澜一向是个体恤的情人。

纵然是一夜情的对象，他也毫不懈怠。

他知道自己已经全身赤裸，难耐地扭动着腰坐在对方大腿上，他什么都看不见，只凭着本能去拽对方的衣领，像个凶猛的野兽与他接吻。

摸索着扯开对方的衬衫，掌下的胸膛紧致，张驰着平滑的线条。

“你叫什么？”赵云澜声音沙哑，突兀地问了一句。

他似乎听到了回来，又似乎没听到，他有些着急，催促着又问了一遍：“给我个称呼。”

“沈……”

“什么？”被剥夺了视觉，其他的感观似乎放大了无数倍，赵云澜被那双火热的手揉捏得全身发痛，那人似乎想把他的骨头给拥碎，将他整个人填在满是信息素的怀里。

滚烫的气息在耳边燃起，声音低又哑：“沈。”

“好……好。”赵云澜忙不迭地应着，他口齿不清地念着这个刚刚得到的称呼，“沈，沈先生？”

湿润的嘴唇顺着他的耳根一路向下，突然含住赵云澜凸起的喉结，轻轻吮了一口，精瘦的身体一紧，沙哑颤抖的呻吟声沿着那“沈先生”的尾端漫了出来。

赵云澜被紧紧拥着，不停揉弄他后背的手掌急切地下移，双手抓住他的臀瓣托了起来，一根手指猛地探入他的体内，湿热的肉壁如同有生命一般，贪婪地吸附入侵者。

实际上赵云澜根本不用开拓，他早就湿得一塌糊涂，张合的后穴渴望着直接的插入。

一根手指根本不够。

他难耐地扭了扭腰，纵然他现在脑子里一片糊涂，也从这位沈先生几乎要把他揉碎在怀里的举动中察觉到应该是个在性事上略显粗暴的人。赵云澜不排斥这个，反倒觉得刺激。

可偏偏这位沈先生，在临门一脚的时候小心克制，隔靴搔痒一般开拓着他的后穴。

“宝贝儿……”赵云澜搂着他的肩膀在沁着焚香的颈窝间舔了一口，“别这么磨蹭，老子耐操。”

拥住他的人僵了一下，五指用力捏住他的臀瓣，揉弄得几乎变形，赵云澜从来没被人这么揉着屁股，顿时臊得耳根发红，还没来得及抱怨，就听到解皮带的声音。

这位沈先生连裤子都没脱吗？

赵云澜脑中突兀地闪过一个念头，没能细想，后方淌着透明液体的穴口被硕大滑腻的顶端对上，火热的肉刃不由分说地插了进来。

被沈巍的领带缠住眼睛的人一个激灵，半张着嘴发出一声惨叫，他就这样被从下至上，没有准备地完全插入。

滑腻的肠道紧紧裹住沈巍的性器，几乎要将他绞断。

猛地被粗硬的东西填满整个屁股，赵云澜有些不适应，他不疼，就是难受，有一种麻痹的颤栗感。他哑着嗓子挣扎着想起来，却在半途中被按住胯骨，生生往下压，赵云澜酥麻得上半身几乎立不住，说不清是舒爽还是痛苦的叫声断成几节，最后只长着嘴，像条缺了水的鱼，大声地呼着气。

赵云澜被逼得脊骨颤抖，弯成一道弧线靠在沈巍肩头，自然看不到箍住他的人脸上的表情，沈巍双目赤红，额间凸起条条青筋。

他嫉妒。

嫉妒地发痛。

听赵云澜说自己耐操，疯狂就如同燎原之火将他烧得灰都不剩，一想到赵云澜曾被别人占有过，或者占有过别人，他都嫉妒地要发疯。

想把赵云澜关起来，让他只看着自己，守着他，占有他。

而这个始作俑者，却没心没肺地依在他的颈窝，明明全身发抖，连声音都发不出来，依然在他耳边哑着嗓子调笑：“可真是捡到宝了……沈，沈先生真大啊……”

沈巍不想听他胡说八道，握住他的脖颈将他的脸抬了起来，再次咬上那已经被吮吸得微微红肿的嘴唇，下半身大刀阔斧地往上顶起来。沈巍没什么技术可言，生涩地往那甬道深处插，配合按住那胯骨的力道，将那个地方插得乱七八糟，粘液如同失禁一般随着每一次抽插往外流。

赵云澜被他弄得受不住，手足无措地随着他的动作颠簸，被堵住的口舌时不时地呜咽出声，如同被窒住呼吸，高度紧张的快感尽数集中在后穴，每次用力坐下去都像是又进入了几分，将自己肠道内壁每一寸都碾平，麻痹的感觉顺着尾椎往上爬，沿着脊椎直直冲向大脑，将那里冲击得一片空白。

太爽了。

赵云澜佛被一枚楔子从下往上楔住，死去活来，颤巍巍的不得解脱。

他被操得全身泛红，下意识地搂住那人，手指无意识地在他背上摩挲，那人衣服都没脱，就任他搓揉成皱巴巴的样子。

再被亲吻的间隙好容易呼出几口气，赵云澜脱口而出的脏话又被那人堵了回去。

那个人似乎特别喜欢接吻，无论下身的动作多么凶猛，唇口上却柔情无限，细致地掠过他的唇舌，轻轻含住他的舌尖，舔过他的唇角。

如果不是一夜情的对象，赵云澜几乎以为他被这个人捧在手心里，用尽全身心来爱他。

可是谁说不是呢？

沈巍爱他，用尽自己的所有去爱他，只要赵云澜愿意，他可以把心剖出来捧到他面前。

可惜沈巍是个寡言的人，他什么都说不出，也不敢说，他只能去亲吻，一寸一寸吻着他朝思暮想的人。

赵云澜被抱着平放在座椅上，粗大的性器随着动作的下落抽离出去，随之被按住大腿根，上方传来低沉的声音：“张开。”

赵云澜懒散地张开腿，一条腿浪荡地挂在椅背上。

月光顺着车窗投进来，洒在这具赤裸的身体上。

沈巍系在他眼睛上的青色领带已经被些许泪水浸湿，显出一片阴影。只有在赵云澜看不到他的时候，他才敢这么肆无忌惮地端详他。

看他被自己噬咬得可怜的嘴唇，形状姣好的唇瓣红肿不堪。看他挺立的乳珠，手指碰上去就会引来一阵轻喘。看他削瘦的腰腹，抬起的腿使胯骨处凹下一小片，凸起的骨头色情而又迷人。

赵云澜不满他的端详，细瘦的腿提醒式地踢了下座椅：“快点啊宝贝儿，等什么呢？”

随着他的动作，那隐在股间的洞口又流出一股液体，将真皮座椅沾得波光粼粼。

沈巍握住那细瘦的脚腕，另一只手托出他的臀，将他整个人往后一拖，抵在穴口的性器毫无阻力的再次长驱直入。

赵云澜咬紧了牙闷哼一声，硬生生把呻吟咽下去，直到沈巍捅到底，他才将这口气缓过来：“我操……你别这么突然……”

沈巍动了起来，那么用力，不留一丝余力，赵云澜很快像翻涌的黑浪中一艘单薄的孤舟，被顶得不由自主地蹭着后退，又被抓住脚腕拽回来，再次插到更深的地方。

沈巍这次没给他喘息的机会，俯身含上那挺立的乳珠，几番啃咬折磨，那地方就红艳不堪，肿得似乎要渗出血来。

上下夹击让赵云澜头昏脑涨，凭着本能抬起腰，以方便让那人操得更深。

浑浑噩噩之中叫喊出来，他不知羞耻地大声呻吟，混着脏话企图操控身上的Alpha，让他快，让他慢，让他轻，让他重。

但是沈巍充耳不闻，按着身下的人抽插，盯住那含着自己的地方，蠕动的穴口被他操干得烂红，混着乱七八糟的液体，简直不堪入目。

沈巍红着脸别过头，过了几秒，又偷偷盯过去，明明没人看到他的样子，他还是觉得羞耻，觉得罪恶。

他的昆仑君，他的赵云澜，现在在他身下，被他弄成了这副样子。

越是这么想，心里的那团火就烧得越旺，他想他是疯了。

乘人之危的罪恶感，占有赵云澜的满足感，在他心中焦灼着撕扯，几乎要将他撕成两半。红着的眼睛几乎要落下泪，但是他没有眼泪。

紧紧咬住他性器的穴口火热，痉挛地吸着他往更深的地方捅，仿佛成了他所有痛苦的发泄口，他只能一次又一次地将欲望、将所有插入那个地方。

赵云澜不知道被插射了多少次，白浊一次次落在两人的小腹，将那里弄得狼藉一片。对方根本不给他喘息的余地，就着高潮的不应期继续攻击，将他插得哀嚎连连，软烂一片。

后穴深处的软肉被顶开了口，粗大滚烫的性器刁钻地往里顶，生殖腔就这样对着沈巍打开了，吮住性器的头部，比他的肠道更热、更紧，软得一塌糊涂。

被破开生殖腔的赵云澜吓了一跳，好歹找回了些许理智，挣扎着踢着瘦长的腿要逃，他被紧紧抓住腰，滑出一半的性器又用力楔了进来，完完全全捅进了内腔。

赵云澜激烈地反抗起来，绵软的手臂像是有了力气，伴着粗口推拒着身上的人，那人却不顾他的推搡，硬是抱紧了他，像是要把他的骨头揉碎，紧紧地拥在怀里：“别怕，我不射进去，不会标记你……”

像是吃了一颗定心丸，赵云澜嘟嘟囔囔地抱怨了几句，真的放弃了挣扎，还抬腿勾住了那人的腰。

其实只要那人不守信，就能把标记强行打在他身上，但是不知道为什么，只要他说，赵云澜就是信了。

下面的事就越来越荒唐了。

赵云澜依稀记得自己在爱车的后座上被翻来覆去地弄，那人像是想把他操个透，疯了似的要把自己钉在他身上。

他忘了自己射了多少次，忘了换过多少次姿势，只记得那人周身不曾散去的信息素，又冷淡，又温柔，透着几分危险，纵然可能是龙潭虎穴，也让自己想溺死在里面。

他不知道自己被吻遍了全身，连手指，发梢都不曾放过。

在情欲中逐渐迷失了意识的时候，有人挨着他的耳垂，叫着他的名字。

“赵云澜。”

5.

赵云澜醒过来的时候，天已经蒙蒙亮了，身体像被卡车碾过一般，每一寸都叫嚣着酸痛，赵云澜动了一下，发出轻微的“嘶”声。

“叩叩”。

赵云澜吓了一跳，酸软的肌肉根本无法支撑他猛地坐起，只得不尴不尬地半扬起身子，望向被敲击的车窗外。

那外面站了个人，似乎半侧着身子微微低着头靠近车窗，昏暗的光线让赵云澜看不清模样，只勉强分辨出是个高个子男人。

赵云澜愣了一下，他似乎有点印象，荒唐到半夜的时候，自己几乎失去意识，那个Alpha把自己摆成了舒适的姿势就下了车。

自己以为他走了，这是……在外面站了一宿？

“你醒了吗？”

隔着玻璃听得不真切，却掩不住那人小心翼翼的语气，他似乎又靠近了些，呵出的气糊在玻璃上，映出巴掌大的雾气，眨眼间就消失了：“你还好吗？”

“操……”赵云澜低声暗骂了一声，那人明显是个老实人，相当温和的语气里写满了忐忑，顿时让他也跟着尴尬起来，还好吗？当然不好，他都要被操废了，随便动一下就能感觉到温热的液体顺着甬道往下流，瞬间糊了整个屁股。

赵云澜尴尬地应了一声，撑着胳膊坐起来，盖在他身上的衣服便跟着滑了下去，藏青色条纹，看上去严谨规整的西装，必然不是他的。

车窗外的人看上去更紧张了，赵云澜瞥了那个影子一眼，看到那人似乎耸起肩膀，像是用尽了全身的力气，小声地说了一句：“用不用……”

“不用！不用！”赵云澜忙不迭地摆摆手，生怕对方说出什么负责之类的话，大声地打断他，“兄弟，露水情缘，咱们谁都别当真，谁都不欠谁，行个方便而已。”

说着赵云澜大大咧咧地扯下身上的西装，看着满身的痕迹懊恼地挠了挠头发，和陌生人在自己的车里荒唐了一整夜，还真是……刺激啊。

他完全没注意车窗外的人被他截住了话头，逐渐垂下的肩头。

等赵云澜收拾好自己再次想起外面有个人的时候，车外已经空了。

赵云澜扶着腰慢腾腾地挪下车，弯腰捡起昨天被他丢出车外的钥匙。

“嘶——”赵云澜吃痛地叫了一声，抬手摸了摸自己的脖子，凹凸不平的几个密集伤痕落在后颈上，他费力地对着后视镜看了半晌，模糊地看到一排咬出血迹的齿痕。他又摸了一下，莫名其妙地想：这是实在忍不住给自己打了个临时标记么？

倒也好，免了自己下面几天的信期余潮。

啧，遗憾啊……赵云澜抬头朝远处看去，应该要个联系方式，难得这么合口味的身体和味道。

昨夜的乌云已经散去，此刻烈日当空，万里无云。

长风袭来，卷着海潮微咸的气息，将赵云澜的衣服吹得隆起来，一阵风过，带走了满车的荒唐气味。

除了后座上那皱巴巴的西装外套，和后颈泛着血迹的齿痕，什么都没留下。

再过几个月，齿痕也没了。

6.

这段食髓知味的露水情缘成了赵云澜禁欲的好借口，每每有追求者前来，他总是会想到那夜酣畅淋漓的味道，其他的一比，就显得索然无味了。

赵云澜本以为自己会抱着一夜春梦孤老终生了，直到有一天，在龙城大学遇上了感兴趣的斯文男人。

“我姓赵，来这办案，先生贵姓啊？”

“免贵，姓沈。”

那日阳光正好，长风万里。

Fin


End file.
